


I’m bout to knock that smirky little grin right off of your face

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “You didn’t have to fight him Ebs.”“Yes, I did. He said something I took offense to.”





	I’m bout to knock that smirky little grin right off of your face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. Blah, blah, blah... :)
> 
> If you're mentioned in the fic, turn away now. Please. You've been warned...
> 
> This has been rattling around in my head/written since the night of the fight- finally got the guts to type it up and post it. First attempt at PWP (and really, there's not a lot of porn...)
> 
> Title from Justin Moore's "I Could Kick Your Ass"

Mat watched the fight go down; he quickly skated over to where Jordan was and made sure that no one else joined in.

It was over before it began really; Mat watched the refs send Jordan off the ice and down the tunnel. Mat knew he was going to have to talk to Jordan after the game.

The Islanders lost 6-4, and when they got on the plane, Mat assumed his normal seat by Jordan.

“You need anything? Ice? Massage?” Mat asked, looking over at Jordan, who was weirdly silent.

“I’m fine Mat. Thanks though.” Jordan was quiet as the plane took off.

Finally, Mat had enough. “What the heck were you thinking? You could have gotten injured.”

“Barzy, it wasn’t that bad- I swear!”

“It sure looked like it to me.”

Instead of responding, Jordan slumped further into his seat and the eerie quietness returned. Mat softly broke the silence a few minutes later.

“You didn’t have to fight him Ebs.”

“Yes, I did. He said something I took offense to.”

Mat barked out a laugh. “You gonna go fighting everyone who says something now?”

“If they insinuate things about you and me, then yeah.”

“Wait- what?!” Mat was shocked.

Jordan looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Satisfied, he continued. “Dickbag said something about me corrupting the rookie. Asked me how many times you’d been on your knees for me. Wanted to know how I rewarded you for your hat trick.” Jordan’s face flashed with anger again.

Mat was pissed now too. How _dare_ someone say something like that? “I’m gonna kill him myself!”

“Now who’s Mr. Aggressive?”

“Shut up Jordan.”

“I told him it wasn’t his business what anyone did- or didn’t- get up to. Then he made a comment that he bet you looked really good on your knees with a dick in your mouth and, well, you saw the end result.”

Mat was floored. Sure, he’d heard some pretty awful chirps before, but this was a new low.

“Hey Mat?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You stood up for me- and yourself.” Mat did his own look around before leaning in to whisper in Jordan’s ear. “It was pretty sexy too.”

Mat didn’t miss the way Jordan’s eyes darkened a little and his breathing hitched for a second.

“Just don’t let it happen again, ok? Don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“I’ll try.” Jordan said. “Come to my room when we get to the hotel?”

“Yes.” Mat answered.

They settled in to play a round of video games, and once they made it to the hotel in Pittsburgh, Mat followed Jordan to Jordan’s room on autopilot.

It was awkward for a minute; they both stared at one another, trying to figure out what should be the first move. Finally, Mat spoke up.

“I know I should be pissed at you for fighting still, but it was really sexy, and I want to kiss you. Is that ok?”

“God, yes.” Jordan said, letting out the breath he was holding. “I know it was stupid, but I couldn’t let him say those things.” He moved closed to Mat. “I’ll always protect you.”

“Thanks.” Mat said, closing the space between them until their lips were barely touching. “Stop me at any time.” Mat said, before he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

The kiss didn’t stay innocent for very long; Jordan quickly got it up to a heated kiss with more tongue than they’d both used in a while. When they pulled apart to breathe, he used the opportunity to get his shirt off, and tug on Mat’s, until Mat got the idea.

“Let me.” Mat said, walking them backwards, until they hit the bed. Mat pushed Jordan down on it, so he was flat on his back, and then Mat covered Jordan’s body with his own. “Jesus, Ebs, that was…” Mat stopped talking at that point and crushed Jordan’s mouth in a kiss that he hoped conveyed everything he was trying to say.

“Yeah.” Jordan gasped out as Mat moved his mouth lower. “Go ahead.” He said when Mat slid lower and looked up at Jordan.

“Someone’s a little excited, eh?” Mat teased as he freed Jordan’s dick from his sweats.

“Shut…up!” Jordan groaned as Mat took Jordan’s dick into his mouth. All the stress from the night seemed to bleed out of his system as Mat worked his magic. “Mat…gonna.”

“Do it.” Mat said. Jordan came with a muffled groan of Mat’s name; he barely registered Mat pulling off and getting his own dick out.

“Can I?” Mat asked, hand working over his dick.

“Yeah.” Jordan said, opening his mouth, expecting Mat to fuck his face like normal. This time though, Mat kept himself up over Jordan, and kept going until he was coming in Jordan’s mouth (and on Jordan’s face a little). When he was done, Mat flopped over onto his back by Jordan.

“Jesus, fuck, Mat.”

“Yeah.”

Jordan found his legs first; he grabbed them both some tissues to clean up with. Once that was done, he pulled the covers back on the clean bed. “Stay?”

“Ok.” Mat said.

They quickly did their nighttime routines and climbed into bed. Jordan turned on a “House Hunters” marathon. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you. Just, no more fights, ok? I can’t be held responsible for my actions afterwards.”

“Noted. Go to sleep Mat.”

“Night Jordan.”

“Night Mat.”


End file.
